


[ 1 new notification ]

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Ultimate Imposter, How Do I Tag, Ishida is an alter, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka has DID, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Texting, chatfic, rarepairs, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MackyD: AHOnegami: What is it this time?MackyD: I GOT DETENTIONMackyD: FOR USING MY PHONE IN CLASSOnegami: As to be expected.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu & Soda Kazuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. The start of chaos

**Makoto Naegi added 14 people**

**Byakuya Togami left**

**Makoto Naegi** : Rude

**Makoto Naegi** : Who wants admin?

**Makoto Naegi added Byakuya Togami**

**Makoto Naegi** : Hey Toko you’re the author give us nicknames

**Makoto Naegi gave 1 person admin**

**Toko Fukawa:** YGUIHGFCFCGHUIJH

**Toko Fukawa added 1 person**

**Toko Fukawa took away admin from 1 person**

**Toko Fukawa changed 16 nicknames**

**Dekomaru:** Jack!!

**MackyD:** WAIT IT’S JACK

**MackyD:** HOW DID YOU GET MY SISTER’S NUMBER

**Jackass:** Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy

**WednesdayAdams:** Where are your parents?

**Onegami:** What is this nickname?

**MackyD:** BECAUSE OF IMPOSTER HAHJOIUHGUYAVH

**Porple:** You mean Class 78?

**MackyD:** Okay Jack I love you

**Jackass:** Kyahahahahha!

**UnderwaterLesbian:** Did you just type out your laugh

**JunkoButStab:** It’s not as bad as those two from 79

**Autotune:** << SO not true!!

**11047:** I don’t understand is this some kind of inside joke

**Theyby:** Hehe

**Eyeshadow:** It’s not that bad is it?

**CornHead:** No bro

**FlowerMom:** Hmm

**PictureMeIn2D:** What

**Dekomaru:** Haha I know none of you

**Eyeshadow:** It’s class!!

**Eyeshadow:** Almost anyway

**Eyeshadow:** No time for introductions!

**Eyeshadow:** _@Jackass_ Could you mute the chat Toko?

**Dekomaru:** How do you know it’s Toki?

**Eyeshadow:** She sneezed in the other room

_Dekomaru is typing..._

**The chat has been muted**


	2. The beginning of Chaos part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add on a bit-  
> Sleep caught up with me, I'll try to be more consistent with the updates
> 
> Also, trigger for Hiyoko being a bit rude to Mikan and caps lock at the end?

**Chiaki Nanami added 15 people**

**Chiaki Nanami:** Is anyone here creative for names?

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Me!

 **Mahiru Koizumi:** NO

**Chiaki Nanami gave 1 person admin**

**Hiyoko Saionji took away admin from 1 person**

**Hiyoko Saionji changed 16 nicknames**

**Hiyoko!:** Haha

 **BigSis:** Mm could be worse

 **Chee-akky:** I shouldn't have done that should I

 **LadyHands:** Nope.

 **Kazooryu:** I'm about to throw hands

 **Peko-peko:** Young master no

 **Kazooyru:** STOP CALLING ME THAT

 **Protaranges:** ....Protagonist and oranges...?

 **OinkOinkOink:** Hm.

 **OINKOINKOINK:** We match!!

 **Trippin:** Well, it could be worse...

 **Hiyoko!:** THAT'S WHAT MAHIRU SAID YOU FAT PIG

 **BigSis:** HIYOKO.

 **Greasy:** hhhh

 **SecretlyAMortal:** How dare you imply such a thing

 **SerialKillerKink:** I am not surprised.

 **Hamhandhura:** Wow

 **Megamaru:** THANKS HIYOKO

 **Hiyoko!:** WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!

 **Protaranges:** SHUT UP

 **Hiyoko!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**The chat has been muted**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Hiyoko: Hiyoko!  
> Mahiru: BigSis  
> Chiaki: Chee-akky  
> Nagito: LadyHands  
> Fuyuhiko: Kazooyru  
> Peko: ...Peko-peko  
> Hajime: Protaranges  
> Imposter: OinkOinkOink  
> Ibuki: OINKOINKOINK  
> Mikan: Trippin  
> Kazuichi: Greasy  
> Gundam: SecretlyAMortal  
> Sonia: SerialKillerKink  
> Terteru: Hamhandhura  
> Nekomaru: Megamaru
> 
> Also, quick question: Should I do a poly of Mikan x Imposter x Ibuki? What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames;  
> Makoto: MackyD  
> Byakuya: Onegami  
> Genocider: Jackass  
> Toko: ???  
> Komaru: Dekomaru  
> Celeste: WednesdayAdams  
> Kyoko: Porple  
> Chihiro: Theyby  
> Taka: Eyeshadow  
> Mondo: CornHead  
> Aoi: UnderwaterLesbian  
> Sakura: FlowerMom  
> Mukuro: JunkoButStab  
> Sayaka: Autotune  
> Hifumi: PictureMeIn2D  
> Leaon: 11047


End file.
